1. Technical Field
Embodiments relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices have been decreasing in size and improving in performance. The demand for portable mobile products is on the rise. Thus, the demand for ultra-small and large-capacity semiconductor memories is also on the rise. In some instances, the storage capacity of semiconductor memory devices may be increased by mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips within a single semiconductor package followed by assembly of the semiconductor package. This involves altering the packaging method in order to increase the storage capacity of semiconductor memory devices.
One example of a mechanism for forming multi-chip packages may involve mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips in a horizontal direction and mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips in a vertical direction. In another example, a stack type multi-chip package may include a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked in a vertical direction. The stack type multi-chip package may allow for a relative increase in density within a limited space. Through-silicon vias (TSVs) may be used in a stack type multi-chip package. The TSVs are formed through a plurality of chips so as to physically and electrically couple the semiconductor chips.
As the use of semiconductor devices has expanded into mobile devices, a system in package (SIP) has been introduced. The SIP includes multiple different types of semiconductor devices that are vertically stacked and electrically coupled through TSVs to form a single package. Unlike many single-chip packages, in a SIP, a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked in a vertical direction. The same type of semiconductor chips may be stacked to increase relative storage density, or different types of semiconductor chips may be arranged to manufacture a package having relatively complex functionalities.